


garble

by rostovslover



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Electrocution, Lovers Quarrel, both din and reader are tired parents, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostovslover/pseuds/rostovslover
Summary: Mando thinks the child could do a good job on the wires, you disagree.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	garble

The bed tucked into a nook of the Razor Crest was small and cramped but it was far more comfortable than any of the places you’d slept in a while. The blankets were exactly where they’d been the morning you first landed on Tatooine, before you’d met Vanth or taken Peli’s passenger. It had been worth it, reuniting the Mother with her husband but by the time all was said and done and you were on your way to find Ashoka Tano you were all exhausted.

After the crash, the Crest had been practically destroyed and its repair was hardly that, it was in some shape to fly, but that even seemed risky. All of this didn’t even begin to cover the creatures you had found inside. The baby had eaten one but you had also found one in the shower. At least your bed had been untouched.

Another problem with the new and improved Razor Crest was the exposed wires, more how often they needed repair. The hole was terribly small and Din couldn’t get in much past his shoulder, with a bit of finessing you could get in just a bit farther than him but not far enough to really fix anything. To reattach wires you had to see and seeing wasn’t possible with how small the space was. You had tried to feel, moving with Din’s guidance, to reattach things but that hadn’t gone as well as planned. You had put the wire into the wrong port and it sent a sharp jolt of electricity all the way up to your shoulder. You had gasped, jolting your arm out and stumbling back. It stung for a moment before dissolving into an uncomfortable tingle.

“The kid would fit,” The Mandalorian said, hoisting the child up into his arms.

You glared up at him, “No, absolutely not.”

“He’ll be fine, he can do it,” Din looked at the child, “You can, you’re tough,”

“No,” You reached up, pulling the Child from your companion and cradling him in the arm you could feel, “He can’t, he’s too small,”

Din crossed his arms, “Exactly, he’s small, he’ll fit,”

You pulled the Child closer, “What if he gets hurt? He could get electrocuted, what then Mando?”

He sighed, “He’ll be fine, I’ll watch him,” Mando opened his arms to you, “Give him to me, I promise it’ll be alright,”

But you were still reluctant, not willing to give up your hold on your child yet, “Think about what a shock will do to him, he’s not equip for that.”

Din motioned for the child again, “He’s gonna be fine, he can take it. I promise,” The affirmation cracked your resolve and you surrendered, giving up the Child to his father. Din squatted down in front of the hole and set the child inside, “Go on, crawl down there,” The boy cooed and tilted his head so Mando pointed, “Down there kid,”

With a bit of instruction, the Child finally understood what he was being told and shuffled down to the panel. The wires seemed infinitely bigger in his small grasp and he stared at them with awe. Anxiety burned through your chest as you watched your child fiddle with high powered electrics. You did not enjoy him being in there, the parental instinct yearning to have him back in your arms. You hadn’t meant to get as attached to the little green thing as you had but here you were, fretting over his wellbeing.

“Careful,” Din mumbled to the child, “Yeah, you’ve got the right wire. Now put it- No. no don’t touch-” A sharp zip shot out and smoke began to dribble out.

Your chest tightened, “What did I tell you?” You hissed, pushing past the Mandalorian and reaching in for your boy. He tugged him out and held him up for inspection. A thin layer of soot covered his small cheeks and his robes were dirty but he waved his paws and giggled down at you. He wasn’t hurt.

“See, he’s just fine.” Din chided, but he still took the child from you to look over himself. When satisfied with his son’s safety he nodded, “Just fine,”

“Do you want me to try that wire again?” You asked.

He shook his head, “No, it’s fine. It just hooks to a steering mechanism but it’s not important. Not important enough to deal with now at least, I won’t need it to land.” He adjusted the kid and turned back to the cockpit. You followed, settling into the passenger seat and staring out of the windscreen in the abyss.

Din flicked a switch overhead and began to check things on the console, “You worry too much,” His voice was even, there was no malintent behind his words, just an observation.

“Do I?” You turned the seat to look at him.

“You do,” He nodded, “It’s not bad, it’s just something you do. You’re a good person, a good parent, so you overthink things.”

“Should I… stop?”

“No, definitely not.”

You grinned at him and waggled your eyebrows, “You’re right, its probably good to have one cautious party on this team.” It was quiet for a moment before you spoke again, “For the record, Din, you’re also a good parent.” He didn’t respond, “You really are, overly cautious or not. The baby is lucky to have you, I mean you were sent to kill him. Not many people would have had the compassion to spare his life,”

“He was just a kid, I couldn’t have killed him. No one could have,”

You shook your head, “He had a bounty out on him for a long time after you saved him. People are ruthless, but not you. You are good and kind.” Din grunted in acknowledgment, “You’re wonderful, you really are,”

“I… thank you.” He turned to you, “But where did the ‘good dad’ speech come from?”

You shrugged, “You brought it up, I just felt like you needed to know as well,”

He sighed, “Well, I appreciate it,”

You nodded, “As long as you know,”

The Child babbled up at you from his pram, waving his little green paws. It was astonishing, how in tune the boy was with the both of you, almost as if he could sense your conversation. When he let out more garbled gibberish you picked him up and provided him one of your fingers to play with. He smiled, content. Content with the both of you, content with the world.


End file.
